The Untold Past
by Ninjagirly
Summary: She always wanted to know about her past... but now... her dream came true is now a nightmare. Rated T for language and bloody violence lol i always wanted to say that!
1. Prolodge

The Untold Past

Prolodge

As told by Rune herself...

I was circled in my bed, hugging my knees tightly with my tail wrapped around myself. I had always wanted to remember my past so badly... I just wanted to know who I truly was. What I found out... what I truly was...was a monster. I disgusted myself. Thinking about it, my whole life has been one big fat lie. I'm a lie... Everyone knows me of that sweet, caring yet ill-tempered lemur girl... that was only half of me. The other half was a bloodthirsty, deranged, horrorable monster. Nicatia. I HATE that name. If I were to somehow get slip in to and I found myself facing "Nicatia", I'd literally rip her face off. So, in a sense, I hated myself. I did. I did hate myself. I felt dirty.

I found myself wondering, what if the others knew? Sure Skipper already knew, but I think now that he remembered, he looks at me differently. Would that be the same with the others? Would Shade, Trixy and Marlene still be my friend? What of Private and Rico or Julien and Maurice( Mort I really didn't care about)? Then it hit me. What if Kowalski didn't love me anymore?! What if he found out what I did, who I was, and he hated me for it? What if he got scared of me?

I started to cry. I cried because I was afraid...I was hurt...I wanted to disappear.... So, now, whoever you are, I tell you my story. I only ask one thing; please, please don't judge me. When you're finished with my story, please don't think of me differently. With saying that... here's my story....

---

A/N: Ha! You all have to wait to hear it! Mwahahaha...haha...haha...ha....yeah....

So, what's Rune's terrorable past? What exactly happened to the young lemur that made her doubt herself when she remembered her past actions? Find out in the next chap!

P.S. Sorry it's so sort. I promise the next chap shall be longer!!


	2. How It Starts

How it Started

It was a cool October day. I remember 'cause mother was telling me that I had to stay extra close to her in order to stay warm since I hadn't grown an extra coat of fur. I remember being in a dark crate. Mother told me we had to run, but it was unclear why. Suddenly, the crate opened up to revile four penguins. Mother stood in front of me to protect me since I was only a baby, but two penguins took her away to be torture to death. That's what Skipper told me. He said he was on that team, but I don't remember. He also told me that they took pity on me since I was just a child, but I was to be enrolled in the military as soon as possible... I guess that's where it all began.

***

"State yourself!"

"Nicatia; lemur; age five!" I reported to my new captain. Yes. At the age of five, they threw me into a military life. I didn't think it was so bad, but then again, I was just starting out.

"Alright, Nicatia, these are your team mates; Manfreedy, Johnson and Skipper," the captain said.

I noticed Skipper staring at me like he seen a ghost. I couldn't imagine why at the time. "H-Hello," I said shyly.

"Hello, Private Nicatia! Nice to have you on the team!" Johnson said in a friendly tone.

"Are you ready for this?" Manfreedy questioned.

I held back the urge to say "I guess so" 'cause I knew they wouldn't be happy with that answer. Instead, I stood straight up and said; "I was born ready!"

Skipper shook his head and smiled. "The new girl's got spunk! Let's see if her bark matches her bite."

***

I was a fast learner, or so they told me. I wasn't sure how long I trained. Probably a week. When I turned 13, they allowed me to go on missions.

"So what's the operation?" I asked excitedly.

Johnson and Manfreedy put their flippers around my shoulders.

"Operation; Secret Mission," said Manfreedy.

"Operation; Secret Mission?" I repeated.

"Yes," Johnson said with a chuckle, "We're going to what we believe is one of Dr. Blowhole's head quarters. It's a top secret mission!"

"So don't screw it up," Manfreedy added seriously.

The terror of messing up an important mission is still fresh in my mind.

Skipper pushed the other two penguins away. "Leave the girl alone, boys! It's her first major mission! You should be encouraging her instead of making her scared to death!"

"Skipper's right," Captain Reef said, giving the two eldest penguins a stern glare. To me he added; "Nicatia, you've been training for more than 8 years! You can handle this!"

I smiled and nodded. He was so nice to me. Couldn't understand why. Back then I was sort of a trouble maker. "Thank you, Captain! And thank you, Skipper!"

"Don't mention it, soldier!" He chuckled, patting my back.

When we finally arrived to the location, we swiftly moved. I loved hopping and jumping from place to place. It made me feel so natural. Still, I was young and clumzy and I fell over onto the team, giving away our position. We all looked up and saw Dr. Blowhole's soldiers all around us.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Skipper shouted.

We scrambled up and fought off most of the enemies, but a few got in some good hits.

"Ouf!" I cried, slamming into the wall.

"Well, well. You're still alive," growled the voice I knew all too well.

"Shanks!" I hissed, staggering up, "It's been awhile..."

Shanks grinned his croaked smile. "You can say that again, rat! But as much as I want to start round two, I have orders to fill."

"Orders?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Yeah, orders. Dr. Blowhole wanted me to give you a message. He saids-"

The mongoose was cut off by Skipper tackling him down. "What are you just standing there for, Niccy?! Run!" Skipper spat.

I shook myself and followed the orders. "C'mon, Skip! Let's go!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Skipper flipped off of Shanks and followed.

***

"I'm sorry," I told my team mates over and over again once we went back to H.Q.

"We heard you the first thousand times, Nicatia," Manfreedy said a bit coldly.

"It wasn't completely your fault," Johnson said to me.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Pay no attention to them, Niccy-a. They're just being cruel."

I slumped in my beanbag chair. "I...suppose..."

"Something up?" Johnson asked.

"No..." I lied. The truth was, I couldn't get what Shanks told me...

_Yeah, orders. Dr. Blowhole wanted me to give you a message. He saids-_

I kept thinking about what Blowhole wanted to tell me. I didn't even knew he knew my name or even who I was. I was just a private. After awhile, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Where are _you_ going?" Reef asked as I walked past him.

"Just getting some air, Reef. I'll be back in a few," I told him.

"Alright. Hurry back."

***

I wasn't stupid. I knew if Dr. Blowhole _really _wanted to get a message to me, he wouldn't give up so easily and I sure as hell knew Shanks wouldn't give up either.

"Yo...Shanks... I'm waiting for my message," I shouted quietly.

The crazy moongoose hopped down from the tree and landed in front of me. "Ah...I was hopping you'd come out late tonight."

"Cut the small talk, ya freak. Tell me the message; Now!"

Shanks crossed his arms. "Dr. Blowhole's exact word; 'Little Nicatia, do you think you're life is all fun and games? Don't you know anything? Have you ever even thought of your mother?'"

"My mother?! Of course I've thought about her! There's not a moment that I don't!" I spat.

"And I suppose they told you that Blowhole ordered his spies to kill her?"

I glared at him. That was exactly what they told me.

"Well, Blowhole wants you to know, that's a lie."

My eyes widened. "What?! No, that's not true!"

"Really? Ask Skipper. When he refuses to tell you, Blowhole is happy to tell you the truth." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

I clenched my fist. Could I trust them? Never-the-less, I decided to ask Skipper.

***

"Skip...Skip...," I called when the others were asleep.

Skipper opened his eyes. "H-Huh...? Nicatia....? What is it?"

"Follow me..." I whispered, pulling him out to the halls.

"What?"

"Skip...You wouldn't lie to me...would you?"

"Of course not, Niccy!"

"Then tell me... What happened to my mother?"

He was silent.

I slowly shook my head. "Please, Skipper... I remember when I first saw you...You looked as if you seen a ghost. You knew my mother didn't you? Tell me what really happened!"

Skipper sighed. "Some things are worth not knowing. Feel lucky to have the wool over your eyes 'cause once it's off, it's off for good!"

I couldn't believe it! Shanks told me the truth! I knew Skipper was lying! I turned around in a huff. "Fine! Don't tell me!"

***

"Sir," Shanks said later on that night as her walked into Dr. Blowhole's lair.

"Ah, Shanks... What is it?"

Shanks smiled evilly and stepped aside, letting Blowhole see me. "We got a visitor."

And at that point... my life went down the drains...

---

A/N: OH NO! Nicatia went to Dr. Blowhole?! Was Shanks lying? Does Blowhole really knows about Nicatia's mother? Guess! I'd like to see what people think's gonna happen next in the reviews. Who knows? Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. You'll have to wait to find out!

P.S. If there's anybody out there who's confused, Nicatia is Rune's real name and Rune's my OC who stars in I Don't Know How To Say I Love You. Also, what Nicatia and Shanks were referring to was what happened in one of my one shots, Skipper's Choice.

Review! =3


	3. Revenge

Revenge

"So, young Nicatia, you've come at last." Dr. Blowhole said in a dark voice.

I glared at him. "I'm here to know the truth, Blowhole! What happened to my mother?!"

The evil dolphin shook his head and chuckled. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"No, retard! I'm standing here in your base 'cause I was hopping to get your autograph," I snapped.

Shanks growled, but Blowhole laughed again. "Feisty, I see. Just like your mother."

"So you did know her?"

"Know her? She was one of my best agents!"

My mouth dropped.

"Her name was Skakira Nauki. I told her not to go; that she would be putting both herself and you in danger, but of course, she was stubborn and told me she just had to relocate you. She knew if the penguin military ever found you, they'd- Well, you know what they did."

I looked at him suppiously. I've been training in the military all my life only to find out that they were my mother's enemy? "What happened to my mother?"

"Didn't your pal Skipper or even Reef tell you? They were the ones to take your mother away to be tortured to death!"

No! It can't be! I told myself. My body shook. Anger and sadness consumed me. "H-How could they? I thought they...were my..."

"Friends?" Shanks finished. "There are no friends in the military. All you are is a solider and nothing more."

I began to sob. I just couldn't believe it. Then, a strange feeling jolted through my body. In my mind I was shouting; REVENGE!!

"Nicatia... Are you willing to ditch thoughs good for nothings and join my team? I'm even willing to start you out as one of my best spies," Blowhole offered.

I looked up and smirked. "Yes..." I felt my heart growing cold.

"Good... here's your first mission... It's a mission of trust and loyalty."

***

It was tough... I had to prove myself by hunting down one of the military penguins...and kill them. Of course Shanks was with me to make sure I really did pull through.

"Kill that one," Shanks ordered, pointing to a familiar penguin. It was Kai, a young private that was a year or two younger than me.

Fire and revengence was still burning in my belly. I jumped out of the tree and stood before Kai. "Hello, Kai...And good-bye..."

"Nicatia, what are you-"

I sliced my claws across the private's belly. Blood spattered form his stomach and splashed on my face and chest. I clawed at him again, that time at his chest, ripping chucks of flesh and feathers. He lied on the floor, dead. I stood there, letting the felling of the kill fill me. I was sure that was how predators feel after they killed their prey.

"Very good, rookie. Very heartless," Shanks smirked as he jumped down next to me, "You're gonna fit in well."

I smiled evilly. This was just my first prey...and there were many more to go...

***

It lasted like that for three years. After the first month or so, my mind was filled with love of violence and my heart had been blackened. Then, the day came when I had to face my old team mates again...

"Nicatia... Please don't do this," Manfreedy begged.

"Funny...," I said with no emotion, "Is that what my mother said before you took her from me?"

"Nicatia!" Johnson shouted, "You're apart of this team! We're your friends, aren't we?"

"No...We're not!" I pulled out a gun loaded with perronnas and shot it at the two. Maybe when I started out, their screams would faze me, but not anymore.

I turned to see Skipper. I glared at him. I then, charged at him, but he dodged. Unfortunately, I had another gun with me. I pointed it at Skipper's head.

"Nicatia... It was our job," Skipper explained, "We had to get rid of Skakira! She was the enemy!"

"She. Was. My. Mother!" I said separately.

"She was Blowhole's agent! What we did is no better than what your doing now!"

That's when it hit me. He was right!

"You've been brainwashed, Nicatia!" he told me.

I shook my head fiercely. Everything started to reboot in me. "I...I...I...I KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!!!!! OH GOD! I KILLED MANDFREEDY AND JOHNSON TOO!" Tears filled my eyes and I pointed the gun to my head.

Click...Click... Click, click, click!

Damn. I had forgot to reload it before entering battle. I feel on my knees. "SKIPPER!!!"

Skipper bent down and hugged me. "Ssh...It's...Don't cry..."

"What...what have I done...?" I sobbed, hugging him tightly. "Save me...Skipper..."

I knew Skipper had no idea what to do or what to say. Finally, he said; "I will.... We'll leave Denmark, okay? I'll help you restart your life... It'll be okay..."

"I'm afraid it isn't," hissed a voice.

---

A/N: Le gasp! Poor Nicatia! She's been brain washed! Aww! Skip's trying to be something of a father to her! =D I bet you can't guess who's that voice belongs to... you probably can! lol  
Please, everyone, review! It makes me happy! ^.^


	4. How It Ends

How It Ends

Skipper stood in front of me, protecting me. "She's no longer working for Blowhole as of today, Shanks!"

"Oh, I don't think that's up to you," Shanks growled, "Hand her over!"

Skipper didn't move. "She's a 16 year old girl, Shanks! You and Blowhole can't use her for your own purposes anymore!"

"Really? And what are _you _going to do? Trick her to take her back to the military to be tortured?" he snarled, then turned to me, "You think he is any better than me? He might be more settled, but both of our teams are basically 'evil'."

"That's a lie!" Skipper snapped, "I do what's best for the team and people around me! Sure, I couldn't save Skakira from _her _fate, but I did manage to save Nicatia. They wanted to get rid of her too, but I wouldn't allow it!"

I glanced at Skipper. "Really?"

"Of course... Nicatia, you're like a little sister to me," Skipper told me, "I'd never let anything harm you..."

Shanks rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! Nicatia! You are considered a traitor now in the military and if Skipper even tries to help you, he'll be considered a traitor too."

"I'll take my chances," Skipper told him before grabbing me and escaping.

***

"Skipper... Shanks is right...," I told him when we made our way to the docks, "I was stupid. I should have listened to you from the start, but I didn't... You don't need to-"

"It's too late for you trying to convince me not to do this, Niccy-a. Besides, I have been having some suspicion of Reef lately...," he explained.

"Reef? The captain? "What kind of suspicion, Skip?"

"I think he might be working for Dr. Blowhole too. Have you ever seen him around?"

I shook my head. "No, but Blowhole always kept me busy... I was hardly ever in H.Q.. That might of been because he didn't want me to see him...That two faced, back stabber of a sea mammal! I'll kill him when I get the chance!"

A voice spoke; "I don't think you'll live that long."

We turned.

"Well, Skip," I sighed, "Looks like your suspicions was correct..."

Reef lifted up a gun and shot at Skipper.

I gasped as my friend fell on the ground. "SKIPPER!!!" Suddenly, pain shot through me and I realized I got hit too. I fell to the ground and looked over at Skipper. "I...I'm...sorry..."

I remember hearing voices...

"Erase their memories of each other," a voice said, "And send them both away."

"Where, sir?" said another.

"To America..."

***

The next thing I knew, I woke up on a boat that just got done docking. I had no clue where I was, what happened or even who I was. So, with nothing to loose, I exsited the boat and walked onto the strange land. After a hour or so of exploring, I spotted a raccoon dumpster diving.

"Um...hello, there...," I said.

He glanced at me, and then went back to trash digging.

"C-Can you tell me where I am...?"

He turned around. "You're in New York," he said in a Russian accent, "Now go away!" He jumped down from dumpster and walked off. I followed.

"But! But I have no where to go!"

"Boo-hoo. Go cry you a river," he said grumpily.

I tilted my head. What good would crying a river do? "But I can't even remember my past or my name or anything!"

"So?"

"(_You are not a very nice person!)"_ I shouted in Russian. I didn't even knew I knew Russian....

The raccoon stopped and looked at me. "You from Russia?"

"I...guess so..."

"Then I shall help. My family is originally from Russia. I shall help a fellow Russian."

"Oh...Okay then.... What's your name?"

"Stephen."

"Can I call you Steve?"

"No."

"I'm gonna call you Steve anyways!"

The raccon shook his head and sighed. "So, what shall I call you?"

"Runenaki Mariea Catrina Unuki!" I shouted.

"You just put a bunch of syllables and small names together, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "What am I getting myself into? ...Look. I call you Rune for short, okay?"

***

I spent what seemed forever there with Steve. He was a good friend once you get to know him. Very fatherly like.

One day, we were out walking around looking for food.

"Is this good, Steve?" I asked, lifting up a box of fries.

Steve laughed. "Yes, yes, Rune! Very good!"

Suddenly, I found myself in a net. "Neep! Steve! Help!" I shouted.

"Let her go," Steve hissed, baring his teeth.

The man who captured me scared me a lot. He was also a total weirdo.

"A stray lemur like you belongs in a zoo," the man shouted.

"Zoo?! What is that?!" I cried.

Steve hurled himself at the man, but he got shocked by a stick.

"No animal can get the drop on Officer X!" the man shouted as he threw me in the van.

"STEVE!!" I screamed before the van drove off.

It was then, when I went to Central Park Zoo and, well, you all know the rest.

---

I hate past... All I can do now is lay in my bedroom and hug my knees.

"Rune...?" says a voice.

I wipe my tears. "Go away..."

Kowalski poked his head in the bush and crawled in. "Rune, tell me what's wrong."

I shake my head. I _can't _tell Kowalski!

"Skipper told me he reminded you of your past. He said it wasn't very good..."

_Damn you, Skipper! _"He's right... and I don't feel like talking about it...."

Kowalski hugged me tightly. "Rune... I don't care what you did or who you were back then. All I care about is who you are now. You're a good person."

Yes... Nicatia may not have been a good person, but _Rune_ is! Nicatia is dead. She died long ago. I'm Runenaki Mariea Catrina Unuki! I can't dwell on my past... Not when all this good is happening to me.

"Thank you Kowalski," I whispered as I hugged him back, "You always know how to make me feel better...That's why I love you so much."

Kowalski blushed and laid his head on mine. "It's no problem, Rune. I love you too."

---

A/N: So that's Rune's story. Lol "Damn you, Skipper!"

Awww! Kowalski's so sweet to Rune! ^^ Finally, I shall be working on my next big story, "I Don't Know Why" Be sure to check it out, everyone! ;)

Review!


End file.
